


The Throne

by A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice



Category: BnHA, Boko No Hero Anime, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou x Reader, F/M, NSFW, katsuki bakugou x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice/pseuds/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice
Summary: King Bakugou has the weight of the world on his shoulders, of course you are there to help him deal with the mounting stress, but the throne room is certainly not a private place.
Relationships: DragonKingBakugou x Reader, Fantasy!Bakugou x Reader, Katsuki Bakugou x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The Throne

The day passed by smoothly, no interruptions or loud complications within the dragon kingdom. The light of dusk glinted in the windows of the central palace, making long stripes of soft yellow float through the air. As most had retired to a slumber, the king sat on his throne waiting for the final light of the world to fade for as the king he must make sure all those under his care are safe. He sat grumbling and sulking on his throne, looking tired and ready for the day to finish. A light touch at his shoulder alerts him to his queen at his side, her smiling blue eyes gave him countless unspoken declarations of her love each time they connected with his. She runs her hands over his shoulders and presses against his tense muscles, massaging the soft tissue and toned bulk. A pinch was formed between her brows when she felt just how tense her king was. With a barley auditable sigh, he relaxes into her touch immediately and leads her in front of him, so he may gaze at her form adoringly. A smirk pulls at their lips as they share a tired gaze.   
"My Love, you have been working so hard. You need rest." The queen caresses his jaw and runs her thumbs over the features of his face, from his eyes to his jaw she runs her finger pads over each inch, savoring the look on his face. His eyes flutter close as his queen's touch travels to each detail of his countenance and a loving smile spreads over his face as his head tilts into her warm palms. He reaches for her and runs his calloused hands over her lower back and hips lovingly, she drapes her arms over his shoulders and leans in further into his welcoming aura.   
"All I need is you, my love." The king muttered softly, looking intensely with his scarlett eyes at her 

The creak of old wood signaled the opening of the throne room door. A small brunette head peaks out and a pair of brown eyes see through the crack of the doors and into the king's throne room. The intruder steps through the door, hiding themselves in shadow and looks to the rustling chandelier that flickered with candle light, then to the windows who held no more lowering sunlight, and then to the regal and power exuding seat of the king. At the sight before her, a soft gasp left her mouth and her heart sunk to the lowest pit of the stomach. The king's place was on the throne, but the queen had a throne of her very own, one made of the bare hips of the king, as their bodies became one at a single point of intense passionate contact. Her back was pressed to his chest, his hands roamed her body, playing with areas that made the queen squirm and groan. Her smooth pale skin flushed with each heave of her ragged breath, and the king's voice was made of low growls and sinful sentences whispered in the queen's ear. As his large calloused hands ran up and down her sides and squeezed her skin, her hands dug bruises into his sides as she reached behind herself to stabilize her sanity from slipping and from falling away from the king's warmth. He snickered before he In the cloudy mist that covered her mind, she forced a hand to cup his jaw and bring his lips to passionately collide with hers, their collected moans broke the kiss momentarily. Perspiration glittered on their exposed skin, the king reached his rough grip up to twirl the flushed skin of her breast between his thumb and index while the other went lower to apply more pressure to the already incredibly stimulated skin between her legs.   
"Oh....Katsuki." She gasped, then kissed in pleasure, the king made sure their eyes remained locked so he could witness her loose herself in only his presence. They whispered one another's names in a mantra while he guided her hips to move up and down in a rapid succession, she complied and their sounds rose in volume. Their wings overlapped behind them, acting like a cocoon to press them close as their forms molded together, their passion began to rapidly climb in intensity. The deep haze of passion that fogged the king's mind lifted when another gasp was heard, but this one did not come from his queen. He tore his gaze from her firmly close eyes, heaving chest, and open mouth pants to find an unwanted pair of eyes spying on their moment. A low threatening growl rumbled the king and alerted the queen to his change in demeanor as her sparkling blue eyes also focused on the intruder. 

When the dragon kin patrol reporter did not move from her place, the king growled deep and menacing at the intruder once more, covering his queen's rosy skin with one of his wings which have the queen an opportunity to scatter soft licks and kisses along the sensitive membrane of the wings, the king pushed the sudden large shudder down before it could break his menacing glare. His toned strong chest was heaving from the crashing waves of pleasure washing over him, his eyes glistened with a lustful hue, but his canines were bared to threaten the onlooker.   
"What Uraraka!" His roar caused the dragon patrol officer to flinch back. At her king's voice the queen regained her composure and realized fully that someone was witnessing her in the raw. Her flushed expression turned a darker shade of red when her gaze was met with Uraraka's instead of her lover's. The queen's hips stuttered and lost their rhythm, but the great dragon ruler did not let her stop her movements, instead to force more of those divine noises from her throat he made his hips thrust faster. She choked on the breath she tried to gather before her moans increased in pitch and her back arched high off his chest.   
"Katsuki, please not now..hah.. Katsuki...not in front of her. I don't want her to...hah.. ah...see." She panted huskily in his ear and the king calmed her by soothingly kiss her jaw, her head rolled back to lay on his shoulder as her back arched again. A deep heat was coiling in her lower stomach, it seemed to spread through out her whole body, from her curling toes to her hands clenching her lover's thighs, up to her voice which called the king's name. Part of him wanted the onlooker to witness the pleasure he was making her feel, the other understood her embarrassment and he finally complied after giving a few deep ruts into her core, savoring her reactions and warmth. To prolong her, the king made his movements painfully slow, the sudden change in tempo made the queen cry out in frustration and dig her claws deeper into the king's thighs, the red marks she made would remind him of her everyday until they healed, and so would the bites and bruises on her skin, the burst of blue along her smooth pale skin he would kiss over and over.   
A calloused and rough touch gripped her thigh and brought it up high, allowing for a deeper angle and a quicker pace of the king's hips to assume. The fluctuating pattern made her head loll to rest on his shoulder and her eyes to tightly shut, her mouth gasped his name, and suddenly the embarrassment of being watched didn't worry her as much. In fact it made her heart beat faster and she found herself wantingUraraka to see what only she may have.   
"Need I repeat myself? What do you want Uraraka!" The young girl at the door jumped and blushed fiercely at the king's tone. She had to force her eyes from wondering over the king's skin but when the queen trailed a teasing hand down the king's toned stomach her blush and jealously raged on.   
"I wished to speak with you my king." She curly said, suppressing a growl. The king rolled his ruby eyes and growled low, increasing his hips's tempo and making his queen purr, the added pressure and intensity made the anger in his gut wain as the boiling heat coiled tighter in him. The rumble the queen emitted made his spine tingle and he accidentally let his eyes shut tight and the pleasure consume him once more, he let a series of heated huffs and pants cover the flesh of her already bruised and hickey covered neck. His breathing hitched as his mind went white when she bit his ear and made her hips meet his wildly moving hips. He regained his control and begrudgingly made his mind snap back to reality, he began to recompose himself. The patrol officer, Uraraka had to be dealt with for now, so with his labored breathing, groans and huffs leaving his throat as his composure failed to establish itself. He snarled again but this time out of the effort he was struggling to maintain to keep himself from climaxing.   
"Dammit! Whatever you need to say I don't want to hear. Now leave." His hands found purchase by gripping and needing his queen's breasts. He bite down hard on her shoulder and thrust faster and harder as his end was rapidly closing in on him, the queen moaned deeply and rattled his every soul. The panting and moaning of his name in his ear by his queen did not help the burning coil in his belly from tightening further.   
"But...but you're majesty I wanted to tell you that...the...um patrol.....-" A loud pleasure induced groan silenced the younger girl. The queen raised her wings and sent a silencing glare to the girl. Even though she seemed submissive and at the mercy of her mate, the queen gathered a commanding look in her eye and gathered her collapsing resolve to issue an order to the small brunette.   
"Leave us Uraraka. You're not wanted nor needed. The king has...more..urgent matters to handle." The king snickered before leaving a long lick over the queen's neck, from her collar to her jaw and then proceeding to lick, nibble, and kiss each marking he made along her shoulder. She shivered but didn't back down, her gaze still held a intimidating factor that made the small brunette shrink where she stood. Uraraka ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall, and a heavy heart which felt as fragile and brittle as smattering glass. 

The queen was flipped over so her chest was tightly pressed to the king's, who's hand quickly went back to circling the abused point of pleasure between her plumb thighs. He latched his teeth into her neck, her claws racked along his back as their groans echoed on the walls and their wings gave them a cocoon of privacy.   
"Did you enjoy having the audience my queen? Having someone see you in your rawest form. I'd take you in front of the entire kingdom just to let them know you're mine, so everyone knows you're mine." His hips struck hers with ferocity and their foreheads pressed together as her blue eyes locked with the red king's.   
"Yes my king. I only want you, you are what I want most. I love you Katsuki." They kiss and grip one another close and tight as the speed of their movements sent them hurtling towards their climax. With a final and most intense arch of her back and a cry of his name, the queen's wings outstretched and her king followed soon after with his own end and a long call of her name into the skin of her chest. Their panting became unified as they basked in the afterglow. He showered her skin in kisses while she ran soothing fingers through his hair, the air around them was pure love. Once their minds cleared, the exhaustion took over, the king and queen laughed over the embarrassment the surprising interruption brought and snuggled closer.   
"I love you, my queen."  
"And I will always love you, my king".


End file.
